ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ditto
Ditto is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Splixson from the planet of Hathor. 'Appearance ' Ditto is a small, child size humanoid alien. He has white skin, a black head, along with black shoulders. Ditto’s hands are large with 4 digits and his feet are merely stubs. He has 3 fin-like growths on their head. Ditto also has gem-like orbs on his arms and 3 crater like things on his waist. Ditto's clothes are black and have an overall-like design. Ditto wore the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead in the original series. Ditto wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Ultimate Alien. 'Powers and Abilities' Ditto has the ability to clone himself without limit. Every clone operates independently, regardless whether the others wants them to and each clone is indistinguishable from the others. Ditto and his clones are all linked, which allows them to share each other’s physical sensations. Ditto is slightly more flexible than a human and possesses a good deal of agility. Ditto can also breathe underwater. 'Weaknesses' Ditto's clones share a link with each other, making it so that when a clone is hurt, the other clones feel the same pain. This means if one clone is killed, the others are automatically killed as well, thus negating the ability to form an army of clones. While cloning, Ditto is vulnerable because when he’s in the middle of cloning, his opponents can attack them and cause pain to him and the other clones. 'Ben 10 and Ultimate Alien' *Ditto first appeared in Divided We Stand, Ditto fought Animo's mutant seagull, played basketball, one Ditto and was caught by Animo to have his DNA copied. Later, Ditto defeated Animo's army of Mutant Lepidopterrans which were a hybrid of Stinkfly and Ditto. *In Ready to Rumble, Ditto saved Mrs. Fang. *In Ken 10, an alternate timeline Ditto was used by Kenny to find the Null Void. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ditto was unlocked by Ben 10,000. *he will appear in inspector number 13 'Appearances' 'Ben 10' *''Divided We Stand'' (x3) (first appearance) (first transformation was accidental; selected alien was Stinkfly) *''Ready to Rumble'' *''Ken 10'' (used by Kenny) (alternate timeline) 'Trivia' *Ditto seems to be an homage to the Warners from Animaniacs, having a iconic voice actor, similar mannerisms (closing their mouth with their tongue sticking out, being extremely silly and stretching for comedic effect) and similar color layout. *Ditto was the third alien to last for a long time due to an inability to change back. The first being Grey Matter, second being Benwolf, fourth being Alien X and fifth being Rath. *Strangely, when Ben first unlocks Ditto, Max doesn't stop Ben from going alien despite being on the beach, completely exposed to the public. This could be because Ditto looks human enough not to scare anyone. *Echo Echo proves to be a much more efficient choice than Ditto because he is the more enhanced version of a duplicating alien with it being more powerful and a handful to defeat. *Ditto's voice is that of Yakko's from the television series Animaniacs and Raphael’s from the 1980’s television series “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles”. *If the Omnitrix times out while Ditto is split into multiple clones, the Omnitrix will try to pull the clones together into one Ditto. If unsuccessful, it will not time out. *It seems that Ditto has a very strong sense of humor. *Ditto also is the name of a Pokémon that can transform itself into anything (Although, it might need to see the thing it's transforming into to copy it properly, unless it can remember it well), except it is more of a blob like creature and this Ditto is not. *Echo Echo replaces Ditto in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. *Ditto clones may have stronger weaknesses then Echo Echo but it seems that they are more durible that Echo Echo clones.For example if an Echo Echo clone were blasted with a weak ray they would probebly be turned to dust but if a Ditto clone was hit by this same ray he may be strong enough to survive.This is also shown in Single-Handed when a mire swing from Sunder's axe turned Echo Echo clones to dust. *Ditto and Upchuck are the only aliens to not have a transformation in the original series to appear 'Naming and Translations' See Also *Ditto Gallery Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category: Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Wrestler Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben's Team Category:Characters Category:Duplicator Aliens Category:Cleanup